Harry Potter and the Book of Names
by Do-Op
Summary: Harry loses his memory, Voldemort's gone S/?, R/? romance. Nice starting plot I think.


Disclaimer: I, alas, don't own Harry Potter. I probably never will. I am just an adoring fangirl who gets her jollies writing fan-fiction. I am getting no payment from this work; otherwise, it would not be posted on the internet. I would like to thank Joanne K Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books, and giving me something to write about.  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Book of Names  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter Title: Lily's Lullaby  
  
Notes: this post will ring in the New Year for me at FF.net, and it will be a changing year. I am going to take down all unfinished stories, and concentrate on this and Neo Destined: Prophecy. Maybe later I'll pick up an old project and work on it, maybe not. I don't know yet.  
  
Thanx for reading! (  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 The night doesn't seem so cold  
  
When you're by my side  
  
But that seems all the more reason  
  
To stay inside  
  
The sun isn't so hot  
  
The rain is not as wet  
  
And when you are with me  
  
All my needs are met  
  
And if Heaven sees fit  
  
To take you away  
  
I'll always remember  
  
You brightened my day  
  
- "Lily's Lullaby"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke to see Professor Dumbledore sitting by his bed. But... where was his bed? Was it even his bed at all?  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, his blue eyes shining like ice.  
  
"Professor? ...What- where am I- how ...?" Harry bolted into a sitting position, grabbing his glasses from a table beside the bed.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Harry repeated urgently. Beside the fact that he didn't know where he was, he couldn't remember how he had gotten there, or the events leading up to him waking here. The fact was, Harry could remember nothing. The fact that he knew this man was astounding; but- at the same time- he knew that he trusted Dumbledore implicitly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, his features barely indicating that he hadn't slept in over a week.  
  
"No one is sure, Harry." He fixed him with a tired, but piercing stare.  
  
"It... Seems there has been an incident at the Dursley's home." he paused. "They are gone, Voldemort killed them."  
  
Harry blinked. "And", he thought. Who were the Dursleys? Why did their death affect him? Dumbledore seemed disappointed by Harry's blank look, but was soon back to business.  
  
"Harry, can you remember anything?" He searched Harry's face. "Anything at all?"  
  
"No. " Harry searched his mind, trying to pick out some light amongst the darkness. ".Yes. I remember you. and loads of bright green light.." He trailed off. They both knew- well, he knew, and Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicion- that that wasn't all that he remembered. But they would let it go, for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The incident at Privet Dr. had brought together many people, some were old friends, some- under ordinary circumstances- would have been turned away. But these were not ordinary circumstances.  
  
Sirius Black was pacing in front of the door to Harry's room. Every few minutes he would sit down next to Bethany Inglewood, before jumping up again only seconds later. Bethany herself- though she hadn't acknowledged Harry as her godson in well over a decade- was quite worried about him. Standing beside her was Minerva McGonagall, and beside her was Remus Lupin, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Further down the hallway, Cassiopia Titan was leaning wearily against Severus Snape. Both looked a strange mixture of relieved and worried.  
  
Ginger entered at the far end of the hall, offering Cassiopia a drink. She accepted it with a grateful smile. Looking around, Ginger noticed Remus. Quietly, she knelt in front of him, gathering him in her arms. He started at her display of affection, but, after a moment, hugged her back.  
  
Albus left Harry's room to enter a hallway full of nerves. When he saw the older man, Sirius jumped from his seat as if he had been poked with a pin, and joined him.  
  
"The spell worked. We can be sure that the world is rid of Lord Voldemort at last." All eyes in the room were on him, and he noticed Ginger and Remus's broken embrace. It was about time she accepted him, he thought.  
  
"Do you mean..." Sirius asked, his voice shaky. Albus nodded, closing his eyes. "But Harry's-"  
  
"Harry is fine, Sirius. But I'm afraid that he remembers nothing past waking up this evening." The black haired man took a deep shaky breath, and entered the room, passing Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bethany looked round at the emptying hall, and wondered again why she was here. She hadn't even seen Harry since his parents had gone into hiding. since he was one year old.  
  
She probably wouldn't have taken him in, had Dumbledore asked her to. Harry was a tie to her ex-husband; the man who had betrayed his two friends, killed another, and then left her and their daughter to fend for themselves. She had wanted no part of his life, back when grief threatened to overwhelm her. So why was she here?  
  
The door opened, before she could contemplate this more, and Sirius came out. She felt her heart go out to this man, this man that was lost in his own grief, the way she had once been. She felt her heart go out to him, and didn't make any move to deny it passage.  
  
He sat next to her, his short cut hair trembling with god-only-knew what emotion, his hands covering his eyes and mouth, so that no expression could be seen, and began to cry. This grown man, one who had seen more horrible and upsetting things in his lifetime than she could possibly fathom, was crying over something.  
  
"I.. I couldn't cry in front of him." she heard him mutter. Probably to himself, but she had overheard, and intended to join the conversation.  
  
"What?" she said softly. "What happened?" Sirius looked at her, startled. Was this the woman who hadn't said a single word to him all night? The woman who had shunned him at Order meetings? The woman who had forgotten him long ago? He convinced himself that this couldn't be the case. This had to be another woman, but one that he knew.  
  
This was the woman whom he had met at Hogwarts. Quiet, caring, sympathetic, beautiful. This was the woman who had stood beside him at the ceremony and taken vows with him. This was the woman who had had his child, and who used to kiss him in the mornings to wake him up.  
  
But he couldn't choke the words out. He couldn't make them appear out of thin air. And he knew he had to answer her, or the sweet Bethany he remembered might just disappear again, and the monster would return.  
  
"He. he. He remembered- lily's lullaby. Bethany." He heard, as if from inside himself, her quick intake of air, and saw, though he was not looking at her, her eyes go wide. Forcing himself to continue, through all of the pain and sadness he had kept hidden for fifteen years, he spoke again, louder this time. "He knew the tune, but not the words. He. he asked me. to sing it for him." He could say nothing else, for surely it would break his heart to remember once again, all those nights when Lily would sing the song to put Harry to sleep.  
  
Bethany, somehow knew he was finished, and she felt her heart go out again to the man she had once loved, and then hated. And she knew why she was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late, and she had given most everyone a room for the night. Albus and Minerva hadn't stayed, saying that they had to meet with the Minister of Magic. Severus and Cassiopeia had declined her offer, parting at the doorway to her home. Bethany and her daughter Diana had been put up in the attic bedroom, and Sirius took her extra bedroom. Now only Remus was left.  
  
He was lost in thought, though seemingly staring at her blue vase across the hallway.  
  
"Remus, if you need somewhere to stay, I've-"  
  
"I'll stay with Harry."  
  
"Oh." she said, surprised. "I don't think that's such a good-" The words caught in her throat at the look on his face.  
  
"Ginger, I don't become a werewolf every night. The full moon is three weeks away." There was a funny feeling in her stomach, a gnawing that signified that her conscience was working.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to imply-"  
  
"Yes you did." He said, looking straight at her. "But I forgive you." They both knew that was a lie.  
  
"Of course, if you want to..." her voice trailed off, and she turned away, trying to hide her eyes, that were filling with tears. He silently walked past her, body language conveying more than words ever could.  
  
"Remus?" She asked, turning around. He stopped, and looked at her, as if to say "what now?"  
  
"About earlier... when he hugged... I..." She felt tears well up again, and couldn't finish what she wanted to say. A sad thing for her, because, after regarding her for a few moments, he spoke again.  
  
"Look, Ginger. Let's just forget it happened, ok?" Before she could muster up the courage to say anything he was in the room, and there was a wall between them.  
  
Free from the eyes of the world, she began to cry. She knew that she had hurt him more than he would ever admit, but she didn't see anything that she could do about it.  
  
"Why can't I just love him?"  
  
  
  
Please review guys; I'm trying my hardest to work on this. Expect Ch.2 next week! 


End file.
